Maldita Mansión Malfoy
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este Fic pertenece al reto "La chistera explosiva" del foro "La ancestral casa de los Black".


**Este fic forma parte del reto "La chistera explosiva" del foro "la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black". Todo lo reconocible pertenece a su excelencia J.K.R. Lo que no os suene para nada, mío, mío y solo mío.**

**El siguiente fic está protagonizado por Astoria Greengrass, su rated es el T y el género que me ha tocado en suerte es… Horror. Crucemos los dedos y espero que os guste.**

**MALDITA MANSIÓN MALFOY**

El día había comenzado mal. Amaneció lluvioso, uno de esos días tristones que invitan a meterse en la cama, taparse con una buena manta y hacer el vago hasta el día siguiente. Pero no pudo ser. Tenía unas obligaciones que cumplir. A regañadientes abandonó su calido nido de mantas y se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, que aún conservaba el vapor de la ducha que se había dado su esposo. No pudo reprimir una sonrisita traviesa al recordar al hombre que, desde hacía dos años, se había convertido en su otra mitad. Abrió la ducha y se desnudó a toda velocidad para no perder el poco calor que aún conservaba su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro agradecido al sentir sobre ella el agua caliente. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a dejar la mente en blanco. Aún podía permitirse unos minutos más de vagancia total.

Estiró la mano y tanteó en busca de la suave esponja que le gustaba utilizar en sus baños. Soltó una maldición entre dientes. Seguro que Draco había vuelto a cogerla sin su permiso y la había cambiado de sitio. Movió la mano a derecha e izquierda hasta encontrar algo blandito y húmedo.

-¡Por fin! –Volcó una generosa cantidad de gel en la esponja y frotó con suavidad su sensible piel.- ¡Cómo me gusta esta esponja, Merlín!

Sí. Podía sonar muy de niña pequeña, pero ella, Astoria Greengrass, ahora Malfoy, era de esas personas que podían vivir felices disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Como el que estaba teniendo en ese instante. Era muy, muy agradable sentir la suavidad de la esponja, sus finos tentáculos corretearle por los brazos… Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no bajó la mirada. ¿Tentáculos? Con un movimiento brusco lanzó la esponja a la otra punta del baño y cogió una toalla para cubrirse. Con sumo cuidado asomó la cabeza fuera de la ducha. Allí estaba la dichosa esponja, descansando tranquilamente en el rincón donde había caído. Astoria soltó una risita nerviosa. Tenía demasiada imaginación. Pero, por si las moscas, salió a la carrera del cuarto de baño, asegurándose después de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada. Solo por si acaso.

-Vaya manera de empezar un día de mierda –rezongó, para luego reír divertida. Si su suegra la escuchase maldecir de aquella manera… el escándalo tendría proporciones épicas. Se secó a desgana. Hoy iba a estar completamente sola en aquella lúgubre mansión, con la única compañía de diez elfos resentidos y cientos de retratos más estirados que una vela. Abrió el armario y contempló la ropa que allí había. Como buena Malfoy, sólo vestía lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque a ella (y secretamente a Draco) no le importaba ni disgustaba la moda muggle. Se decidió por un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera.

-Estoy sola. No creo que a nadie le importe.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que saltara del susto. Se giró rápidamente. Allí no había nadie, pero un retrato de su hermana Daphne había caído al suelo. Se suponía que aquello no podía pasar. No en una mansión como aquella, donde hasta la última mota de polvo estaba fijada con magia. Se acercó al destrozado marco y cogió el retrato, intentando no cortarse. Un feo tajo cruzaba de lado a lado el rostro de su hermana. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Aquello era un mal presagio. Asustada, corrió hacia el despacho de Draco y encendió la chimenea. Agarró a la desesperada un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojó al crepitante fuego. Las llamas esmeraldas se encendieron inmediatamente. Metió la cabeza en la chimenea y gritó el nombre de su hermana con desesperación hasta quedarse ronca. A los diez minutos pudo ver cómo Daphne entraba en el despacho de su padre.

-¿Astoria? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Apenas amaneció y ya estás dando gritos como una banshee.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida, enferma…?

-Estoy recién levantada, Tory –Daphne observó el rostro teñido de esmeralda de su hermana. Los normalmente tranquilos rasgos de Astoria estaban alterados por el terror.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco?

-No. –Astoria comenzó a sentirse como una estúpida.- Simplemente… tuve un mal presentimiento. Lo siento, Daph. Vuelve a la cama. Ya nos veremos.

Y sin esperar respuesta de su hermana, sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y desconectó la red flu sin darse cuenta.

-Estas paranoica, Astoria –oír su voz en el tétrico silencio que imperaba en la casa la calmó un poco- Ves malos augurios sólo porque un cuadro mal puesto se cae al suelo. Mejor desayuna antes de que empieces a delirar.

Caminó hacia la cocina. Los elfos no comenzaban su jornada hasta las nueve (una de las estúpidas leyes que Granger había conseguido colar en el mundo mágico) por lo que tendría que hacerse el desayuno ella sola.

A unos diez metros de la cocina vio una sombra pasar corriendo por el corredor que llevaba al sótano. Sintió cómo todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban de golpe. Aquello no había sido un elfo. Medía al menos un metro y medio más que cualquiera de esas criaturillas. Y si se tratase de Draco no se habría escabullido. Se habría lanzado a sus brazos inmediatamente, como era su costumbre. Despacito, se acercó a la esquina que unía el pasillo en el que ella estaba con el corredor del sótano. Hacía frío, pero aquello era normal en la mansión. Demasiados metros cuadrados, demasiadas habitaciones gigantescas y pocas chimeneas. Asomó la cabeza con cuidado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Había algo (o alguien) allí mismo, a unos pocos pasos de ella. Lo oía respirar, o jadear. Algo de eso. La madera del suelo crujió cuando aquello retrocedió un poco en su dirección. Rezando a todos los magos conocidos, abrió un ojo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó a plomo al suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda. Giró lentamente la cabeza para ubicarse. Estaba en el pasillo que daba a la cocina y uno de los elfos la abanicaba con desgana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Encontré al ama aquí. Estoy abanicando al ama para que despierte. El ama ha despertado.

"Menudo genio. Este ganaba el Premio Nobel Mágico a la mejor respuesta" pensó irónicamente. Se levantó ayudada por el elfo y miró el pasillo del sótano. No había nada. Ni sombras en movimiento, ni presencias extrañas, nada. Pero ella había visto algo antes de caer redonda. Una sombra cerca de su rostro. Y en esa sombra, de vez en cuando, algo parecido a un rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la ira.

-Estoy muerta de hambre. Prepara algo para picar.

El elfo desapareció para cumplir la sencilla orden. Astoria, agotada, caminó hacia la pequeña sala donde pasaba la mayor parte del día y una vez allí dentro, se encerró a cal y canto. No se fiaba un pelo de aquella casa. Desde muy pequeña había escuchado historias sobre la ancestral mansión Malfoy. Y el noventa por ciento de ellas te dejaban sin poder dormir durante mucho tiempo. Intentó desterrar aquellos pensamientos leyendo un poco. Cogió un libro bastante divertido que le había regalado Draco cuando empezaron a salir y se sentó junto a la ventana. Pronto se vio sumida en la lectura. Ni siquiera notó la llegada del elfo con un pequeño bol de frutas y un zumo de calabaza. El rugido de su estómago la sacó de aquel maravilloso mundo en el que todos vivían felices de la muerte y no había ni una sola preocupación. Cogió el tenedor y se llevó a la boca un trozo de fresa. Lo masticó con deleite. Le encantaba el sabor entre dulce y ácido de aquella fruta. Cogió otro cacho y se lo metió casi con ansia en la boca. Según lo masticó, un sabor metálico inundó su boca. Escupió la fresa mientras las arcadas subían y bajaban por su garganta.

-Pero que mierda es esto –allí no había una fresa. Lo que ella había tomado por un trocito de jugosa fruta era, en realidad, un trozo sanguinolento de carne con pinta de haber tenido mejores días.- Malditos elfos. Como se trate de una broma, me hago un bolso con sus pellejos.

Cogió el tazón y lo miró, para lanzarlo luego contra la pared mientras gritaba histérica. La fruta se había transformado en trozos de carne agusanada, maloliente… No habría sido tan malo si no hubiese vislumbrado entre tanta porquería un dedo humano. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió disparada hacia la entrada de la mansión. La puerta no se abrió. Astoria sacó su varita y la agitó ante la imponente mole de roble macizo. Pero nada. Siguió cerrada.

Con las lágrimas escurriendo por su cara, corrió hacia el despacho de Draco, pero la puerta de éste también estaba cerrada a cal y canto. La pateó, presa de la desesperación, mientras llamaba a voces a su marido. Corrió de habitación en habitación, intentando encontrar una donde poder refugiarse de lo que quisiera Morgana estuviese pasando allí. Pero todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión estaban vetadas para ella. Bajó de nuevo a la planta baja y corrió hacia la cocina. Los elfos tenían una magia extraña, que se saltaba todas las barreras impuestas por los magos. Seguro que ellos podían sacarla de allí y llevarla con Draco. Pero la cocina había desaparecido. Donde antes estaba la entrada, ahora sólo había un muro lleno de limo y moho.

-El sótano –susurró entre hipos. Era el único lugar donde no había probado. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero podría ser su única oportunidad de salir de aquello medianamente ilesa. Caminó despacio hasta la verja que separaba la casa de las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a aquel lugar maldito. Lugar que todos los Malfoy vivos evitaban como a la peste. Empujó con la mano y la reja se abrió con suavidad, en silencio. Murmuró un quedo lumos y, guiada por el cálido resplandor de su varita, bajó a las entrañas de la maldita casa. La verja se cerró con un golpe seco. Ya ni intentó comprobar si estaba abierta o no. Porque conocía la respuesta.

Bajó durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas hasta que llegó a una amplia estancia. No había nada allí. Por lo que Draco le había contado de los años de la guerra, antes había celdas, calabozos y una sala de tortura donde su "adorada tía Bella" jugaba con los invitados forzosos. Pero al terminar la guerra y pasar los juicios, Lucius decidió demoler todo aquello y convertirlo en una bodega. Pero se había quedado en el intento. El proyecto quedó convertido en una amplia habitación de piedra húmeda sin nada. Bueno, casi nada. A su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer sombras y formas de todos los tamaños. La temperatura cayó en picado, convirtiendo su aliento en vaho.

Dejó caer la varita y se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos. Voces. Cientos de voces penetraban en su mente. Llantos de dolor, lamentos, gritos de ira, reproches, amenazas… su cerebro se vio bombardeado por los reclamos de las víctimas de Voldemort. Por las almas atormentadas de aquellos que sufrieron entre aquellas cuatro paredes durante la guerra. La golpearon, arañaron, mordieron y maltrataron durante horas. Quizá solo fueron unos pocos segundos. O quizá estuvo allí días. Pero al final, el silencio regresó. El frío se fue y quedó de nuevo sola. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo e intentó evadirse. Debió conseguirlo porque lo siguiente fue la nada. La oscuridad absoluta.

-Te digo que nos largamos de aquí, padre. Durante años he perdido muchas cosas por seguir las estúpidas tradiciones de los Malfoy. Pero no voy a sacrificarla a ella. Nunca.

La voz de Draco la sacó de su letargo. Abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con una escena que no creyó nunca poder ver. Draco enfrentando a su padre. Draco erizado por la furia, varita en mano, ante un asombrado y mudo Lucius.

-¿Draco? –llamó a su esposo con voz ronca. Draco tardó un segundo en estar a su lado, arrodillado al borde del sofá donde estaba acostada.

-Tory. Gracias a Merlín que estás bien. Cuando te encontré en el pasillo de mi despacho creí que me moría…

-¿Despacho? ¿Pasillo? –se incorporó y miró fijamente a los ojos de su marido. Draco no mentía. Aquellos ojos como el mercurio expresaban simple y llanamente un poco de miedo y mucho, mucho alivio- Perdí el conocimiento en el sótano. Esta maldita casa ha intentado matarme.

-Lo se. Por eso nos marchamos. Estaremos unos días en casa de tus padres hasta que terminen de arreglar la que será nuestra casa de ahora en adelante –Draco la besó con dulzura, temeroso de hacerla daño.

-No puedes irte, Draco. –Lucius había recuperado su expresión arrogante.- Los Malfoy han vivido aquí durante generaciones y tú no vas a ser el primero en romper esa tradición.

-Pues mira como la rompo, padre.

Draco la cogió en brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y, tras lanzar una mirada de profundo odio a su padre, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa. Astoria sonrió. Sonrió como hacía mucho que no sonreía. Por fin. Por fin iba a dejar aquella casa del demonio. Por fin ella y Draco iban a dejar atrás la maldita mansión Malfoy. Y esperaba que para siempre.


End file.
